


Double trouble

by LevyFai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Loss of Virginity, ninja skills, traveling to a different world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: Whittney and Brittney are two normal girls, or so they thought, but when their mother dies, their lives are turned upside down. The find themselves in one piece but in different ships, and they also draw the attention of the navy and also the boys of the crew, can these girls survive one piece and find each other? Rewrite in progress, also the rating might go up.(The story will be a little bit off from the canon.)





	1. Family History

Rain is viewed as renewal or healing, but today it seemed to follow the reason for rain. Today myself and sister were crying as the rain poured down at the funeral of our mother. The sunshine that once was our mom now gone as the sun was lost to the clouds of rain.

            “Whittney…” I heard my sister whisper.

            “We’ll be fine.” I told her, as my hand squeezed hers.

            “What about mom’s gifts?”

            I looked around, the last of those who knew our mom were gone. I nodded quickly and we both headed to the car. Once we were inside it, I turned on the car and drove away from the graveyard. I didn’t know why but I felt that we need to go back home, that someone or something was chasing us. The only way I think we would have been safe if we at our home.

            It took us only 20 minutes to get home, the roads clear because of the rain. I cursed a little when the road became narrow and it seemed that the car was stalling as it made its way to the house it had been to hundreds of times. Once we made to the drive way I quickly parked the car and we ran to our home.

            The two of us went to the kitchen, water dripping from our clothes to the floor. I heard a small sigh and looked at my twin sister. Brittney is two minutes younger than me but now she seemed to be two years older than me. She took off her jacket and hung it by the door, it was a old coat that I grew out a few summers ago.

            I sighed as I took off my own coat, a new one since I always grew out of my clothes quicker than my sister. Our mother used to say that I got my growth spurts from her side of the family. This would always bring a little smile to my face, but now I felt it pull at my heart strings remembering my mother.

            “Whittney…you need to get out of that coat.”

            “Okay Brittney.”

            I gave Brittney my coat as I pulled a piece of my dark brown hair behind my ear. Unlike my sister my hair went past my shoulders and would usually be in a pony tail. I didn’t have time or energy to do it today, besides our mom would always tell me to change my hair style.

            “Okay, now on to why we came here.” Brittney said her voice trembling a little.

            I nodded as we headed to the table, and the two items on it. One was a letter addressed to us while the other was small trunk. We sat down on the chairs and I reached for the letter. I started to read it out loud.

            _To my dear daughters,_

_If your reading this then I am dead. I’m sorry to leave you two, but I knew that my time would be soon. I need to write this letter both as a warning a history lesson for both of you. First place you weren’t born here, I don’t mean a different city or country, I mean a different world._

_In that world your father is a man wanted by the Government, and my father, your grandfather is wanted also. They are both part of the four Emperors, pirates who are famous for their deeds. In the small trunk you will see pictures of our family our true family._

_Your blood is the reason I had to hide you away from the world you were born in. I had use my own abilities to make a pathway that would connect this world to our own. I did this only a few people knowing. Yet when I left with you two I felt that someone had followed us. This feeling seemed to follow me when came here. So, when your done reading this and looking into the trunk, I pled for you to leave the house._

_There is a time when a portal will open to send you to the world you were born into. This will be midnight on the night of the full moon. You must go to the cliff’s edge near our home and jump. You must do this, for I believe both of your lives will be in danger if you don’t._

_Love,_

_Your mother._

            “A different world…. mom must have been off during her last days…” Brittney said her voice shaking.

            “Maybe…”

            “Whittney, mom wasn’t very well…”

            “I have felt someone following us, even when we were little.”

            “But a different world?”

            “There’s one way to find out,” I replied as I opened the trunk.

            “Whittney…is that…”

            I had pulled one of the pictures out of the trunk, on it was a younger version of our mother. I guessed she was about 8 months but what stopped me were the people with her. The man standing to the left of her had brown hair in a pompadour style dressed in a chef’s outfit with a yellow scarf around his neck. He also had a scar on his face close to his eye.

            Behind them kneeling was a man covered in scars and had medical equipment near him. But what drawled my attention was the white mush tach. He was smiling his hand resting on the man in front of him and then the other on a waist of a woman the same age as him. 

            The said woman had salt and pepper hair and had a smile on her face as one of her hands held our mom’s shoulders. She wore a simple blue dress which was a shade lighter than my mothers. They were all smiling. I turned the photo over and my thoughts were rewarded.

            _Mom, myself, big brother Thatch and papa_

            “Whittney…is that….”

            “Edward New Gate, White Beard….”

            “But….”

            “I know, I watch the anime too…”

            “Wait mom said our dad…”

            I took out another photo and let out a curse. Standing there holding us both was our father, his eyes closed as he smiled holding us. His red hair flying each way and the three scars on his face stood out also.

            “Red Hair Shanks…”

            “This has to be a joke…right…Whitt?”

            I bit my lip, I had a feeling this wasn’t a joke. My mother would never joke about family, and the pictures themselves seemed to match with our mom’s story. I then looked at my sister who was trying to keep her self-calm.

            “Brittney, even in One piece there are devil fruits that haven’t been shown yet….”

            “I can’t believe you are taking this seriously…”

            “Brittney, mom wouldn’t joke about this, we both know it.”

            “But …”

            “Brittney, we both know our mom wouldn’t do anything to hurt us.”

            “Yeah…”

            “So, I say we follow her words.”

            “By jumping off a cliff?!”

            “It’s part of it.”

            “I don’t believe this…”

            “Well we have no choice now.”

            “Yes, we do…”

            “I hate to tell you this Britt, but I believe who ever was chasing us when we came here as found us.”

            “How do you know for sure?!”

            “Brittney….”

            “Just leave me alone…”

            She left the kitchen and went to her room, I was tempted to go after her, but I had other things to do.  I went back to the trunk and went through the rest of the items. If we needed to get away I will get ready and drag her away from here.

(Brittney’s Pov)

            I had cried myself to sleep, my thoughts on my mother and the words my sister said. I was trying to put the pieces together, or at least make them fit to me. I didn’t want to believe that we came from a different world. Yes, we did move from place to place a lot since we were young, but our mom had to move work. At least that was what I thought but looking back I remembered a day that mom moved us because she saw a man dressed in black.

            I fell asleep and tossed and turned until someone woke me up. I looked to see my sister, her dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, and wearing a blue tank top and knickers. She didn’t say anything but handed me some clothes. I was about to say something when I heard a some one or something breaking the back door.

            “Through the window.” Whittney commanded after I was dressed.

            “But…”

            “No more questions.”

            We both ran out the window to hear someone curse and the sound of gunshots. I felt fear I have never felt before. The only thing that gave me comfort was the weight of sister’s hand in mine. I didn’t notice where we were going until we were on the edge of the cliff.

            “Whittney!?”

            “We have no choice now.” She said as she looked behind us.

            “But…”

            “Go.” She pushed me and jumped after.

            I heard a gunshot after the water surrounded me, my last thought before darkness filled me was that Whittney wasn’t with me.

 

 


	2. Deal

_Pain filled my body, I was drifting in between awake and asleep. I felt that I was floating in the air and thought to myself that I was dead._

_“You’re not dead yet.” A voice said._

_I opened my eyes to see an elderly man with wolf ears and tail. His eyes looking through and at me at the same time. I blinked and shook my head._

_“I have to be…I’m seeing…”_

_“My name is Rouga, leader of the spirit wolf pack, and I’m here to keep a promise.”_

_“A promise…”_

_“Your mother’s power allowed her to go to different dimesons, many times she came her to the sprit world. She became friends with my late mate. Therefore, when your mother left the world she was born it to protect the two children she gave birth to, I promised her that I would protect the two of you.”_

_“From what?”_

_“I can’t tell you that right now, I need you to focus on something else.”_

_“What?”_

_“The belief that you need to live.”_

_“Need to live?”_

_“Yes, it’s the only way for humans to leave the spirit world, the ones who come here too soon.”_

_“But…”_

_“Your body is in what your people call coma, to keep you there you will need to bond with me.”_

_“Bond with you?”_

_“Yes, you will carry my spirit within you and I will help you fight if you wish.”_

_“In other words, I would become a bijuu…”_

_“I’M NOT A DEMON.”_

_I winced but nodded as I felt him relax. Then he came close to me as I felt myself relax, and then he whispered in my ear._

_“Do you want to live?”_

_“Yes,” I replied then felt a searing pain in my shoulder._

_“Very well, you will hold my spirit inside you, this bite will be our bond.”_

_I didn’t answer him but felt warmth fill my body as my vision fell to black._

_X_

            I screamed awake as I sat up, this caused the people around me to jump. I reached for my shoulder which was still smarting. Then I heard whispers and realized I wasn’t alone. I looked around to see men all around me. I blushed and pulled the covers up to cover my head and prayed that this was just a dream.

            “What’s all this, I told you all leave our guest alone. A group of men shouldn’t be hanging around a young girl.” A voice commanded, and I heard the men leave.

            “You may now raise your head, they are gone.”

            I did and was face to face with Izo, the crossing dressing commander of White Beard pirates. I felt safe, maybe because he was dressed like a girl. I then felt a little light-headed, then felt him lay me down.

            “You shouldn’t sit up so fast, now I have a few questions for you, and I know you might have a few questions for me. I’ll start okay?”

            I nodded.

            “Alright, the first question are you Whittney or Brittney?”

            My eyes went wide.

            “Do you really think that pops wouldn’t talk about his daughter and his granddaughters?”

            “NO…”

            “Also, you look so much like Ella.”

            “Brittney is the spitting image,” I replied looking down.

            “Ella’s gone isn’t she.”

            “She died…the burial was yesterday.”

            “I’m sorry my dear…”  

            “Yeah….”

            “How did it happen?”

            “Illness.”

            He nodded and then handed me a cup of tea.

            “Drink this, it will help you calm down.”

            “Thanks.”

            “So, after you buried your mother…”

            I told him all that happened and watched as he frowned when I got to the part of being shot and then deal I made with the sprit.

            “So that explains the mark on your shoulder now.”

            “Mark?” I asked as I looked at the said shoulder.

            The mark was in the shape of a wolf paw with four lines at the edges. The lines were made of characters that I couldn’t read. I sighed and touched the mark only to fell a jolt of power filled my body. I shivered as when I looked at the marking again I could read them.

            _“This part of my power, I didn’t want anyone to try to break the seal.”_

            I nodded hearing the voice of Rouga in my head.

            “Now back to real question…where Brittney is?”

           

           

 

 


End file.
